


Confusion

by The Miss Paramount (Hanamuraki)



Series: Coup de Grace [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Augustine is kind of a mess, FuraPura, Hallucinations, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Litleo - Freeform, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pokemon, References to Depression, Sex, Shower Sex, Smoking, and even worse at tagging apparently, perfectworldshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamuraki/pseuds/The%20Miss%20Paramount
Summary: The second part of Coup de Grace.





	1. 1. Confusion

_ The target is hit by a weak telekinetic force. This may also confuse the target. _

Whenever Augustine wasn’t immersed in endless lab work, he would take the afternoon off to go on long walks with Lysandre, discussing anywhere from astronomy to the theories about Pokémon evolution. Which would later take him away from Kalos, they would also talk about music and wine and all those things Augustine was curious about. 

Lysandre’s feelings for Augustine developed since the very first time he set his eyes on him. Augustine was not a prodigious trainer by any means, but most people and Pokémon yielded to his careful touch and caring nature. His gentle, smiling face was enough to put any person at ease and his exceptional skills at investigating evolution made him a cherished peer among the community. Lysandre himself was no exception: while he would avoid contact with most people in the university, he would yearn for the company of Augustine unlike any other person. He would go out of his way to drop by his small lab cubicle to bring him coffee, or to leave a flower every now and then. Whenever he felt more adventurous, he would bring a bottle a wine to seal a deal for the night. 

That night, he arrived with a box of the fanciest chocolates he could find and a note for Augustine but was surprised to find him and Professor Linden, along with the rest of the department in the middle of a celebration.

“Lysandre!” Professor Linden shouted. “Perfect timing here! See, Augustine received great news today! Professor Rowan finally got back to us! He accepted Augustine for an internship!”

“Oh, wonderful. Congratulations.” Lysandre said. His tone was flat and devoid of emotion. “I will see you later, I assume?”

“Lysandre! My boy!” Professor Linden retorted. “Why don’t you have a glass of wine with us and then you can take dear Augustine home? Sounds good?”

One of the girls was already forcing a glass of wine into Lysandre’s hand. He sat down close to Augustine, who gave him an embarrassed look. He moved his mouth and Lysandre could only hear “sorry!”

“Augustine will be going to Sinnoh,” said Jean Dominique, a fair-haired man who was dedicated to Pokémon Physiology and whose research was interesting enough for Professor Linden to let him assist in his own experiments. “I wish I could go too.”

“Oh, of course you don’t,” Professor Linden said. “It’s mostly a frozen wasteland divided by a boring mountain.”

“You hate Professor Rowan, don’t you?”

“I don’t. That’s assuming I have enough time to hate him.”

Jean Dominique continued arguing with Professor Linden about Sinnoh and Professor Rowan. The rest of the assistants and students were laughing and drinking and cracking jokes about how Augustine would bring his title of Casanova over to Sinnoh. Augustine blushed. He gave a sheepish look to Lysandre.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know I would ever get an answer.” He said. “And  _ I’m sorry _ .”

Professor Linden interrupted them, he topped Augustine’s glass again with the remaining wine and left him to deal with his colleagues while he walked out with Lysandre.

“Well, Lysandre. What the hell is wrong with you?”

Lysandre huffed loudly.

“What’s going on?” Professor Linden asked again. “You should be happy for  _ him _ . It’s _ his _ dream. He finally got Rowan to accept him.”

“Do you know how much I hate the fact that he flirts with  _ everyone _ ?”

“He does not.” Professor Linden said. “Don’t make a scene. He works with these guys every single day. If anything, they are like brothers. He hasn’t seen anyone else since well… since he is seeing you.”

Lysandre rolled his eyes.

“You’re an idiot, Lysandre. Don’t rain on his parade. Not tonight.” Professor Linden snapped. 

Lysandre huffed and walked back in and tried to dismiss the visions he had about Augustine. He saw him laughing with the rest of the guys. There was a young girl, Marine, who Lysandre recognized as part of the Technology Development Research department feeding Poképuffs to all the Pokémon inside the room and then trying to force one down Jean Dominique’s mouth. They looked happy, unlike Augustine, who now had a more somber expression but tried his best to keep a smile on his face and joke with them.

“Augustine, _ I’m sorry _ . Do you want to go for dinner tonight?”

His face was suddenly illuminated. He looked at Lysandre.

“Why, yes. Of course. There is nothing I want to do more than celebrate this with you.”

Augustine was a doctorate student at the Université de Kalos and professors all over the country were sending invitations for him to either assist them or to make independent research with them. However, he was only interested in leaving for a certain region and had sent a million documents to convince Professor Rowan to take him. After exactly two months of sending letters and emails, Rowan got back to him to inform him that he had been accepted for an internship and that he would make the necessary arrangements for him to live in Sinnoh for a year. Lysandre knew this was his dream all along and, for as much as he dreaded the idea of Augustine leaving, he couldn’t persuade him to abandon his ideals.

The walk to the café was as eternal as it was silent. Neither one wanted to speak. Augustine was staring at his feet and looked quite sad. Lysandre pulled a packet of cigarettes and offered one to Augustine, which he kindly refused. After getting a table, and absentmindedly poking at their food, Augustine ventured to speak.

“ _ C'est magnifique, non? _ ” He said, taking a spoonful of lime sorbet. They had decided to have dinner at Café Classe close to the University so Augustine could finally eat something. For some strange reason, Professor Linden didn’t think of food as a necessary thing for any celebration and Augustine was already on the skinny side after burning himself out for months working on his thesis. “Professor Rowan finally accepted me for an internship!”

Lysandre nodded and took a sip from his coffee. Augustine was pretty much a doctor at this point and yet, he decided to apply for an internship. Augustine was always like that, he would accept intern-level work (so he won’t forget where he came from) all the time and didn’t hesitate to help younger students with their projects.

“What seems to be the problem, _ mon ami _ ?” Augustine set his spoon aside and reached for Lysandre’s hand.

“ _ Mon ami _ ”. That was exactly what the problem was. After all those hungry kisses in the university’s locker room after a swimming competition, the quick escapades to the garden labyrinths behind Lumiose City in which he carefully examined Augustine’s body and memorized each birthmark and scar on his skin. After all those times, in which he had carried an exhausted Augustine back to his apartment after an asthma attack, only to tuck him and hold him through the night, Augustine didn’t consider him anything but a friend. Of course, they haven’t discussed the nature of their relationship over the months that they’ve been dating. Both of them were too proud, too distracted (“too stupid”, Professor Linden had said, after both talked to him about it on separate occasions) to admit their feelings.

“Sounds great, Augustine.”

“Oh, Lysandre, please!” Augustine held his hand almost too tightly. “You can always come visit! We can go to the Resort Area. I bet that your family owns one of those beautiful chalets there!”

“Actually…” Lysandre rolled his eyes. His family funded most of the research in Sinnoh and had bought several villas at the resort area from Joseph Stone. For an instant, the very thought of defunding Professor Rowan’s investigation crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. 

Augustine was not the type of man that could be impressed with wealth. He was proud of his achievements at the University and all the certificates he had earned throughout the years. He took great pride in the little name tag on his lab coat: “Assistant Professor A. H. Sycamore”. While he still was very young, his research on evolution was already funded by the University and with all his effort, he managed to acquire a modest apartment on Estival Avenue, overlooking the canal and Prism Tower. While he was aware that Lysandre had more money than he usually let out, Augustine didn’t mind that at all.

“One would think that you may have plans outside of Kalos after finishing your Master’s degree.” Augustine fidgeted with a stray lock of black hair.

“I do not.” Lysandre said, coldly. “There are some endeavors that require me to be in Kalos.”

Augustine leaned back and looked at the window. He licked his upper lip slowly.

“ _ Allez _ , Augustine.” Lysandre stood up and handed Augustine his jacket. “I would like to smoke.”

They both exited the café and walked a few blocks down. Lysandre drew a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Augustine for the second time. The air was chilly and Augustine’s face was tinted a lovely rose pink. He happily hummed a song and his hair swayed gently as he moved.

“ _ Il est si tard, non _ ?” Augustine said, he smiled softly. “Thank you for taking me out for dinner again.”

Lysandre shook his red mane and gently pushed Augustine against the wall of a dark alley. He gently nibbled at his neck. Augustine melted into his arms and exhaled smoke against his hair. With his lips, he tugged at Lysandre’s left earlobe and moaned.

“My apartment?” He asked.

They were barely able to make it to Augustine’s apartment with their clothes on. They rushed upstairs.

“Excuse me, Lysandre.” Augustine coughed and rushed into the bathroom. He could hear Augustine trying to compose himself after a brief coughing fit. He had been smoking more than the usual and working long hours to ensure his thesis would be complete before graduating.

“Augustine?” Lysandre asked after a few minutes.

“ _ Oui, un moment, s’il te plait! _ ” He managed after a few coughs.

He emerged from the bathroom a few moments later.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“ _ Bien sur _ !” He smiled and eased himself into Lysandre’s arms. “Now… where were we?”

Lysandre couldn’t help but smile.

“If you’re not feeling well, we can definitely pick this up later.” He gently caressed Augustine’s face.

“Oh, is it that you don’t want me anymore, mon fleur?” Augustine teased.

“Of course I do, silly.” Lysandre planted a kiss on his forehead. “I’m just worried about that cough.”

Augustine coughed again, he curled against Lysandre and kissed his strong chest. Lysandre gently scooped him up and carried him to the bedroom. He carefully stripped him from his clothes and kissed him lovingly.

“Lysandre… please…”

Lysandre placed a finger upon his lips.

“There is always another day ahead,  _ mon cheri _ .” He looked at him. “And we’ll see a doctor.”

***

Augustine woke up the next morning, still curled against Lysandre’s body. He didn’t want to move much. His chest still felt heavy; his head hurt and he felt hungover despite the fact he only had two glasses of wine before dinner and some more with Lysandre.

He sighed deeply and carefully studied Lysandre’s face. He was stunning. His red beard perfectly framed his face. He could count his freckles (Lysandre hated them, but they were honestly one of Augustine’s favorite features of him) and admired his perfect lips. His chest was bare and perfectly sculpted. Lysandre was not only remarkable in every single class he took, but excelled in sports and had a body worth admiring: firm and strong. Augustine would always be surprised that a man like Lysandre preferred his company over anyone else’s.

Augustine dragged himself out of the bed as silently as he could. He yawned, stretched and looked into the mirror. His tired reflection stared back at him: his hair was even messier than usual, the circles under his eyes looked darker in contrast with his pale skin, his lips were dry and sore from biting them, he couldn’t tell if it was because of his constant anxious state or because of Lysandre’s kisses. He reached for his glasses and a black, old t-shirt from a chair nearby and headed for the kitchen. 

He yawned and picked his laptop from the sofa. He tried to be as silent as he could as he made an attempt to prepare something for breakfast. After a few minutes, the smell of coffee and cigarette smoke filled his nostrils. He began browsing through his emails and after dismissing most of the newsletters and advertisements, he came across one that stood out from the rest. He took a sip from his coffee and began reading it.

_ From: Steven Stone _

_ To: Augustine Sycamore _

_ Subject: Kalos Visit! _

_ Hello Augustine! _

_ I hope my message finds you well. Congratulations on your graduation and for the internship! Professor Rowan seems to be very interested in you lately and within reason! You have come a long way. As you probably are aware by now, I’m the new champion of the Hoenn region. I’m planning to visit Kalos for a week or two before you leave. Hope we can catch up! There are a few things I have that may interest you. _

_ Hope to see you soon! _

_ Steven _

Augustine dropped his mug. The mug broke immediately upon reaching the floor, spilling its contents all over the place.

“ _ Merde _ !” Out of all the things he could have expected, an email from Steven Stone was not in the list. Steven, a childhood friend and the object of his affections when he was younger decided to reappear when he least expected or needed it. What in all hell could make Steven visit old Kalos when Hoenn boasted with life, technology and money? Could it be that Wallace’s career as a Pokémon coordinator and model extraordinaire had finally taken a toll on their so-called relationship? (Bullshit! Augustine thought.) All of the possibilities that took place inside of his head making it throb even harder. Steven? In Kalos? And now, what? Leave Lysandre’s side to see if Steven finally wanted him? Or show Steven that he was with a man like Lysandre? His self esteem was all over the place as was the coffee on the floor.

“Augustine?” Lysandre entered the kitchen and looked at the shattered pieces of the cup. “What happened?”

“Ah! This? Nothing. I was just distracted.” Augustine lied, hoping that his surprised face won’t raise any suspicious looks from Lysandre. He nervously shut the laptop down. “Good morning!”

“ _ Bonjour. _ ” Lysandre said with a grin, apparently trying too hard to ignore the erratic movements from Augustine. “ _ Ça va _ ?”

“_Ça va_.” Augustine smiled too. “I feel much better, too.” He knew that the dark circles below his eyes contradicted that statement. 

“Glad to hear,  _ cheri _ .”

Lysandre looked glorious against the morning sun. The cold didn’t seem to bother him. He was trying to put on one of Augustine’s t-shirts without much success. He abandoned the idea and dropped the shirt on a nearby sofa.

“Coffee?” Augustine said, pulling another two cups from the cabinet. “I will take care of this later.”

“Yes, please.” Lysandre hugged from behind. Augustine felt his erection rubbing against his body.

“ _ Mon dieu _ ! What happened there?” Augustine rocked his hips gently against Lysandre’s crotch.

“You, that’s what happened.” He gave him a devilish smile. “You…”

Lysandre pulled his hair, exposing his neck. Augustine moaned loudly as Lysandre bit his collarbone.

“ _ Mon dieu _ …”

Lysandre pulled him back to bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed.

“Kneel.”

Augustine dropped to his knees almost immediately. Lysandre stretched one of his perfectly shaped legs, he pushed Augustine’s jaw upwards with the tip of his toe. Augustine was hard, he could barely keep his hands to himself.

“Ly… Lysandre… please…”

“Kiss.”

He kissed Lysandre’s foot and calves before moving upwards. He breathed in before burying his face in Lysandre’s crotch. He kissed his balls and licked them. Slowly, he slid his mouth down his shaft, he could feel it throbbing inside. He felt Lysandre thrusting against his face and he responded sucking his dick even more vigorously. His tongue tasted him as if he was the most delicious thing in the world, greedily licking and relishing on the taste. He looked up and found Lysandre’s blue eyes, staring back at him in pleasure and pride. He was shaking and moaning. 

Augustine purred with pleasure and sucked harder on the tip. Lysandre rocked his hips back and forth, establishing a devilish and frantic rhythm between his thrusts and the warmth of Augustine’s mouth.

“Don’t stop.”

He went down on him again, not before licking his fingers to tease his ass. He began kissing his balls again and simultaneously tease his prostate.

“Ah, Augustine…”

Lysandre moaned louder, Augustine teased his prostate even harder. He focused his attention on the tip of Lysandre’s dick, perfect, uncut and glorious. His tongue was working wonders as he worshipped every inch of his dick. As he took it into his throat once more, Lysandre exploded inside of him.

“God…” Lysandre stared at him. “You’re getting better at this.”

Augustine gave him a proud look. Lysandre wasn’t aware of the very ridiculous rehearsals that took place between classes where Augustine stuck as many lollipops as he could inside his mouth, trying to calculate the size of Lysandre’s dick, usually making him a slobbering mess. 

“Now… what are we gonna do with you?” This came as a purr from Lysandre’s mouth.

Augustine blushed and looked down at his own dick. Lysandre laughed and carried him to the bathroom. Hot steam filled the small room and he wondered if he would need his inhaler. His pulse raced as Lysandre pushed him against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall.

Lysandre grabbed a lavender soap bar and began lathering Augustine’s body, he ensured that no part of his body was left untouched. Augustine growled and rocked his hips back, he suddenly felt Lysandre easing his enormous dick into his ass. Augustine growled with pain and pleasure. More pain at first and then, as he grew used to the girth of Lysandre’s dick, pleasure.

He bit his neck and left scorching red marks then tugged even more violently at his collarbone, he kept thrusting harder and harder and Augustine was going crazy from the mounting pressure and pleasure. He was feeling dizzy and he swore he could see a glint of silver hair across the room.

“Oh… mon ami… oh _Steven_…”

There was it. The email he had tried so hard to forget popped when he was having amazing sex with the man of his dreams.

Lysandre stopped almost instantly. Augustine looked at him startled.

“What the actual fuck, Sycamore?”

“I can explain this.”

Lysandre gave him the coldest gaze. His blue eyes were filled with absolute disdain.

“Steven is coming to visit.”

The next ten minutes were as chaotic as they were sad for Augustine. The fury of Lysandre’s departure, his sad and sore butt, the bloody marks on his neck and collarbone. The stupid email. The caller ID on his phone, showing that Steven had been trying to make sure that his distracted ass at least acknowledged the news and a bunch of texts from the guys at the lab reminding him about a stupid press conference he had to attend with Professor Linden. Then Lysandre calling him a toy and just another distraction. His tiny Misdreavus, Edith, looking at him with a pitiful look as if she waited for the order to go lay a curse upon Lysandre and all of his descendants.

He threw on a pair of jeans and the biggest sweatshirt he could find to cover those embarrassing marks and bruises. He headed to his cubicle to the university, where he would bury himself in paperwork and sob in and out after the press conference. Maybe he could take a like to Steven again. He immediately felt disgusted and weak for his inability to be on his own.

Professor Linden’s laboratory was loud and lively with happy chats from every direction. Augustine instantly felt annoyed. He pulled a cigarette from the packet that Lysandre left on his lab coat the day before.

“ _ Merde _ , Sycamore!” One of the assistants said. “You look like shit today.”

“ _ Ta mère aussi _ , Benoît.” Augustine mumbled, sadly, exhaling smoke.

“Augustine?” Asked Jean Dominique. “Professor Linden was looking for you. He said he will wait for you at the Lumiose Museum for the press conference.”

“Merci, Jean-Do.” He said. “I don’t expect you to have any makeup on you, non?”

“What the hell happened to your neck? Did a Noivern attack you?”

He didn’t reply.

“Did you hear the news? Steven Stone, the new Champion of the Hoenn region will visit Kalos! It was on the news today.”

Augustine wanted to cry. 

“Jean-Do, I know this is a long shot but… would you happen to know where Lysandre is?”

“He is your very shadow, Augustine! How would I know?” He shrugged. “Actually, it’s so weird that he’s not here with you.”

Augustine felt nauseous. Jean-Dominique pushed a package into his arms.

“We picked your suit from the dry clean. Oh, for Arceus’ sake, can you do something about your hair? Go change, and don’t keep Professor Linden waiting!”

All of the commands rushed through his head. He borrowed some makeup from one of the girls in the lab to make a miserable attempt at disguising the marks on his neck and changed into what he considered his best suit. He woefully made his way to the museum, not without stopping by the Technology Research department first, where he caught a glimpse of red hair, but didn’t dare to step in to talk to him. 

Almost half an hour later, Professor Linden welcomed him into the Lumiose Museum. He noticed that there was no one there, although he was still pretty sure he was on time.

“I cancelled the press conference, Augustine.”

“Wh… why?”

“Steven Stone just became the champion in Hoenn.” He shrugged. “I guess nobody would mind a boring chat about Fairy types today. Do you want to grab lunch? I need to talk to you.”

Augustine put on a pair of sunglasses. The tailored suit and his loosened tie made him look like some sort of run down model, a sad combination between absolute defeat and a decadent beauty, which he often used on his favor, as Professor Linden observed once after falling for this same behavior. They sat on the terrace of a newly opened café and Professor Linden, with his usually calm demeanor, spoke:

“Well… Augustine. I know you’re in no position to make any choices today. I will make the choices for you and give you a few pieces of advice.”

Augustine sighed. He didn’t mind Professor Linden’s company. In fact, he was actually comforted by it. He ordered an irrelevant meal and some wine to wash it down, as was the norm in Kalos.

“So… Would you happen to know why you’re here?”

“Non.”

“Non? Then you must have a harder skull than a Golem, Augustine dearest. I came to talk about Lysandre.”

“Why do you want to talk about him?”

“Well, let’s say I’m aware of what happened this morning with Lysandre.”

Augustine tried to conceal his frown.

“Don’t give me that look. I don’t come here to talk to you as your professor, I come here as your friend.”

Augustine washed his fries down with a loud sip of wine. He felt another pang of guilt on his stomach. He didn’t realize it until that moment, but he hadn’t eaten anything since last night.

“I’m just going to say that on the 25 years that I have known Lysandre this is the very first time that he has trouble getting things his way.” He sighed audibly. “He is not the man to take rivals lightly.”

“What do you mean?”

“For Arceus, Augustine! I don’t know how you made it past your master’s program to this point with such a hard skull.”

“What do you mean, Professor?” He repeated. He lowered his sunglasses and stared at Professor Linden.

“Like I said, this is the very first time that Lysandre has to work to conquer something. He doesn’t need to flirt with most people. He is impeccable in most of the things he does. He has always been. But then he met you. And, my dear Augustine, you’re extraordinary at most things too, but you sure are an idiot, you never pay attention to what goes on around you.. He is in love with you. He has been in love with you since he saw you.”

Augustine lit another cigarette and exhaled slowly. He coughed.

“But I mean… I really messed up this morning...” He took a deep breath. “I called him by fucking Steven’s name for fuck’s sake.”

Professor Linden moved his hand, as if asking him to stop.

“Augustine, how much do you really know about Lysandre?”

“Not much. I know he is interested in developing technology and…”

“I mean,  _ personally _ .”

“Not a lot. We seldom talk about his life. Hell, I don’t even know where he lives. Anything we do, we always do at my apartment. He doesn’t really like to talk about him. He usually changes the topic immediately whenever we’re about to talk about his life at all.”

“Well, you probably are aware of the fact that Lysandre has money, it’s not difficult to tell. His family has more money than anybody else in Lumiose at least. He owns at least two thirds of the buildings in D’Or Avenue.” Professor Linden looked at him. “Don’t start, I know what you’re gonna say.”

“I don’t care about that.” Augustine said. “I never  _ cared _ about that. Whether he has money or not, it doesn’t change what I think about him. I like… I love him because of who he is. And I would really really walk away if I ever think any different… I don’t know how this makes things any different.”

“Like I said, I’m well aware of what happened this morning. I had talked to Lysandre and he seemed to be very concerned - no, not concerned,  _ jealous -  _ about something that has been announced today.” Professor Linden gave him a calm smile.

“Oh please, let’s not make this a talk about Steven Stone.”

“I understand that you met him while you were away in Verdanturf town, right?” 

“Oui, I was roughly 15. Quite ill. My mom decided to try anything to make me feel better. Steven had crossed the Rusturf tunnel along with an Aron and we met while I was walking to the Pokémon DayCare. I wouldn’t say it was love at first sight but I had quite the crush on him. Of course, it was unrequited and now…”

“Now you think your relationship with Lysandre is over. Let me tell you something. Lysandre rarely feels like that. Since Steven has a similar background, it’s quite obvious he feels threatened by him. And I’m well aware he can be really awful with his words when he feels cornered like that. What is Lysandre but a spoiled rich boy?”

“But he said he didn’t want me… he said he was just using me and…” Augustine’s face felt hot from the tears and his voice came out as a weak cough. 

Professor Linden looked at him with a mix of sadness and father-like fondness. He rubbed his back.

“How’s the asthma these days?” He asked.

“Honestly? Shitty.” Augustine said. “I have to carry my medication everywhere now. I have been smoking more recently.”

“Because Lysandre does too?”

Augustine noticed how tears welled in his eyes again.

“Now, what are you going to do?” Professor Linden asked, calmly.

“I have been with Lysandre… for two months and I still haven’t gotten anywhere… well. You know? I want the boyfriend status, but Lysandre doesn’t seem to be heading that way.”

“ _ Mon cher ami! Mon dieu! _ ” Professor Linden laughed. ”You’re as blind as a Minior, aren’t you? They say stars are blind, huh? I’m positive he feels the same way and actually thinks you’re not going the same way.”

Augustine sighed and reached out to the packet of cigarettes. Professor Linden gently slapped his hand.

“Don’t. If something happens to you, Lysandre will hate me.” He laughed. “What if we just go around town and you get a nice haircut so you can get distracted. Come on, mon chér.”

Augustine was quiet for the rest of the afternoon and even gave in to Professor Linden’s pressure to get a haircut. They sat close to the canal and observed how the Prism Tower illuminated the city. 

Professor Linden’s phone rang.

“Why? Yes. East of Santalune City. I will send Augustine while I stock on some medicine to help the Pokémon.”

“What happened?” Augustine gave him a worried look.

Professor Linden’s voice was thin.

“A group of poachers attacked the Pyroars in Santalune City, they tried to steal their cubs. The guys are there trying to help.”


	2. 2. Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which jealousy takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* beware sad Pokémon death.

_The user torments and enrages the foe, making it incapable of using the same move successively._

Edith, Augustine’s Misdreavus followed Lysandre. 

She didn’t act without instructions unless she considered it necessary. When she was still a very young Pokémon, Augustine rescued her and in return, she had an unwavering loyalty for her trainer and, unlike any other Ghost Pokémon the University had seen, she cherished Augustine and would fight fiercely for him.

When she saw the pitiful scene following the fight, she chased Lysandre downstairs and charged against him.

Lysandre felt terribly nauseous and cold as the small Pokémon crossed his body. 

“Ah, _ putain _ ... !” Lysandre exclaimed “Edith if you would please refrain from doing that again…”

The creature purred with satisfaction. 

“You clearly aren’t the only one who adores Augustine, huh?” He mumbled, still shaken by the strange feeling of having a literal ghost trespassing his body. “How is he so stupid?”

Edith started glowing with a pink pulse.

“Don’t you dare.” Lysandre said, drawing a Pokéball from his belt.

The newspaper stands carried the news of Hoenn’s new champion, Steven Stone. Fucking Steven Stone. He called Professor Linden in search of advice after grabbing a mediocre breakfast at the University’s café and he had promised he would talk to Augustine. 

He felt so jealous and helpless.

Oh, Steven from Hoenn, saving a delicate Augustine from getting lost on the way to Mauville city. Was the story like that anyway? Augustine was far from delicate. If anything, he was the smartest and most beautiful man he had seen. And also a force to be reckoned with.

Like a capricious child, Lysandre had demanded to know everything Professor Linden knew about Augustine, including the details about his band, where he came from and how he saved him from the Lumiose Police Station after a particularly wild bar fight (Lysandre listened with absolute delight how Augustine punched a bunch of thugs who were bothering some young trainers outside of the bar) and made him promise he would continue his studies. He also told him how he was the youngest man to have his research fully funded by the university, and, if Professor Linden were ever to step down as the head of the Evolutionary Biology department, he would be next in line for sure.

Lysandre shook his head and tried to fight the nausea and jealousy. The feeling was replaced with absolute guilt, a sentiment he was too familiar with: guilt for saying things he didn’t mean ( _ I’m only using you! _ ), guilt for sticking to that nobility bullshit of not telling his true feelings to Augustine.

“Whatever”. He dismissed the thoughts. Steven Stone was the champion of a lesser region that didn’t rival Kalos or Galar in terms of ancestry and history. 

He decided he would crash at the University’s Engineering Department in another desperate attempt to avoid Augustine. For as much as he despised Steven in that very moment, he recognized that he aimed for a partnership from the Stone family and that his jealousy issues wouldn’t help either cause.

Lysandre glared coldly at his phone. He dialed a number.

“Hello?”

“ _ Bonsoir _ , Steven.” He tried to keep his voice calm, but rage and jealousy ran through his veins, filling every cell of his body with anger, and it showed in the tremulous notes of his voice. “What seems to be the nature of your business in Kalos?”

“Nothing much. I wanted to look into your developments before Devon Corporation decides to invest in your inventions. Of course, you must understand that I’m now the region’s champion and I must act accordingly..” Steven paused, and with a fresh tone, he continued: “And of course, my dear friend Augustine is graduating! I wanted to celebrate that. I haven’t seen him in ages.”

Lysandre felt a burst of jealousy that hindered his capacity to speak.

_ “You broke his heart, you stupid prick. Connard de merde!”  _ Lysandre thought _ .“You should see Augustine now: a herald in his field, his name is paramount with the study of Evolution. And what the hell did you ever do? Play with that ridiculous Metagross all over the region? Beat eight stupid leaders and an even more idiotic Elite Four? Waste all the money Joseph Stone earned from the PokéNav?”  _ And then his thoughts switched again _ : “Do you even think you ever loved Augustine?” _

With all the respect he could muster for Steven, and after hearing a long talk about becoming the champion in Hoenn and how much he appreciated Professor Birch, he said:

“We can certainly meet for dinner.  _ A plús _ , then!” He grunted in disgust and hung up.

He pictured Steven’s silver hair and icy blue eyes and charming smile and his mind drifted away and landed on a 16-year-old Augustine and Steven of roughly the same age. For some reason, Augustine’s past was a mystery to him despite the stories Professor Linden told him and all he knew about him. It was like every single moment in both his and Augustine’s life pushed them to the point where they finally had to be together.

And of course, to this point, where they almost broke up.

He decided to call Professor Linden for the second time.

“Professor Linden” He could perceive the hopelessness in his voice. “I can’t find Augustine anywhere.” 

“He’s with me, Lysandre, don’t worry.”

After Professor Linden said “don’t worry”t, Lysandre was transported to his childhood immediately. He used to spend a lot of time tutored by Darius Linden in his family estates. 

While his childhood was incredibly privileged and full of the luxuries others could only dream of, he couldn’t say he had a happy life and his happiest memories were with Professor Linden, who gave him his first Pokémon, a Growlithe called Nico, and took part in most of his early life.

His mother was loving, but absent, Lysandre recalled that she would spend the better part of the year abroad. His father was distant and strict and would supervise Lysandre’s education closely. When he was 12, he became the champion of northwestern Kalos, a movement that enraged people in his town as they thought that his father had bought the title for him. What they didn’t know is that Lysandre had trained arduously with Professor Linden to the point in which he fell ill from the pressure.

It was at age 14 where he decided he would go away from all that pompous nobility. He asked Professor Linden to help him run from the family states. Professor Linden kindly sat him on his bed to try to talk some sense into him. He just wanted to run away. His Growlithe was badly injured in battle and Lysandre couldn’t deal with guilt. He felt dirty, powerless and weak as Nico recovered from his injuries. He wished that he never had to partake on those stupid, aristocratic battles at the Battle Chateau.

“Lysandre” Professor Linden had started, quiet and serene as always. “You can’t run from who you are forever. And that’s one of the most valuable things you can learn. You can’t run from your problems all the time because each one of them will come back to you, and somehow, they are going to be worse. Nico will heal. You will heal.”

All what Lysandre did after that conversation was pretty much running but not healing. 

He began the ritual for independence by using his middle name, Stéphane, and his mother’s maiden name, Lafléche, instead of his house’s name and the usually regal Lysandre. He enrolled in public school in Galar as Stéphane Lafléche and left home at age 16 and only returned to Kalos to start his master’s degree in Engineering and Technology Development, with the sole aim of setting up his own laboratory to improve the quality of life of Pokémon and people. 

He didn’t count on finding Augustine and the fact that he would make him stop running and start healing.

****

“Professor Linden…” He sighed, with despair, for the third time that evening. “Where is Augustine?”

Professor Linden was audibly worried.

“He…We got a call… He is outside of Santalune City. A group of poachers attempted to take some Litleo cubs… Augustine and some of the students went over there, trying to fight them off and help the Pyroars…”

Another flashback pained his head. He remembered calling his father, the Comte Alphonse Du Fleuriot, desperately trying to stop him from hunting a Sawsbuck. He remembered his cries for help and rushing to aid the agonizing Pokémon, whispering a sorrowful apology to it.

“Lysandre? Are you there? Please, go help. They could surely use a hand.”

“I’ll get there.”

Lysandre rushed to get his car, he drove as fast as he could to get to Augustine, praying to Arceus that he didn’t do anything stupid to stop the poachers.

****

When he reached the east exit of Santalune city, he could barely bear to see what was happening. Trees were burning, and the smoke made it hard to see, he could hear pained screams coming from both students and Pokémon alike. He desperately looked for Augustine. 

“Oh please, Arceus, please, let him be okay… ”

When he found Augustine, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

He was standing in front of a poacher who was threatening him with a Toxicroak, behind him, a female Pyroar was curled around a tiny Litleo cub, who cried audibly. Lysandre saw a huge wound on the Pyroar’s rib cage.

“Don’t you dare touch that cub, connard!” There was rage in Augustine’s voice. His grey eyes reflected the flames and he stood tall and proud in a way that Lysandre had never seen before. “Edith, ready”

Edith growled. She began glowing in pink.

“One more step, and I will tear you apart with my hands.” Augustine growled. His breathing was labored.

One of the guys ordered the Toxicroak to shoot Poison Stings. Edith howled and deflected them in a gleam of pink light. The poisonous prickles dropped to the floor.

“You idiot, do you think you can take on us with that pathetic Misdreavus?”

Augustine gave them a cold smile.

“You clearly haven’t seen Edith in combat.” He coughed.

“Augustine!” Lysandre rushed to his side. “Take care of Pyroar, Edith and I can handle this.”

Augustine nodded quietly, and Lysandre let Nico out. The Arcanine roared powerfully and charged against the Toxicroaks. The enormous creature blasted flames against the opposing Pokémon and poachers alike. 

The battle raged intensely, as the other students took the injured Pokémon to the nearest Pokémon Centers, taking advantage of the confusion. Nico and Edith were quick enough to finish them without causing any additional damage to the area. 

Augustine was kneeled besides the Pyroar, he was sobbing quietly. He had wrapped his burned jacket around the shaking Pokémon.

“There, _mon petit fleur_, you did a great job out there…” He smiled at her and kissed her temple. “You did so great, _mon petite_.”

He sobbed louder, the Pyroar growled in pain. Augustine did all he could to comfort her, but her wounds looked terrible against the dying embers.

“I promise I will take care of your baby, _mon fleur_.” He gently caressed her mane and she licked his cheek. “I’m so so sorry they did this to you.”

Augustine buried his face against the Pyroar’s mane, the creature rested peacefully in his arms. He wiped his tears and closed the Pyroar’s eyes with a quick movement of his hand. He took the small Litleo on his arms and tried to comfort it. Edith began to sing something like a lullaby to calm him down.

“Lysandre… can you get a shovel? I need to… we need to bury her…” Tears were falling from his cheeks. The suit he was wearing earlier was torn in several places and he seemingly ignored the bruises and cuts on his knees. He was shaking, and his eyes were sad as they were angry. His breathing was erratic, and tears cleaned his pale cheeks, otherwise stained of ashes and dirt.

“Augustine… we need to take care of you and the Litleo.”

The tiny Litleo cried loudly. Augustine hugged it tightly. He dropped to his knees again, he screamed into the night and began clawing at the ground as if he tried to dig a hole with his bare hands.

“Augustine…” Lysandre grabbed his shoulder, Augustine looked at him. “She… needs a place to rest…I can’t leave her here… she needs… I… “ He broke down crying again. His hands were bleeding. “Please help me, Lysandre… We can’t leave her body here… not after this…”

“The Police Officers will be here in a moment, Augustine… Maybe they will bring a shovel and we can bury her…” Lysandre removed his jacket and placed it on his shoulders. “Augustine… you did all you could to help her…”

“This wouldn’t have happened if I…” he sobbed against Lysandre’s knees.

“Augustine… you did what you could.” Lysandre pointed at the empty bottles of medicine Augustine had used to tend to the Pyroar. “Look at how well Edith did!”

They stood in silence for a few minutes. The Police Officers arrived shortly after along with Professor Linden.

“Augustine! Lysandre! Are you guys okay?” Professor Linden looked around and then at the dead Pyroar. “Mon Dieu, what happened?”

“She is dead, professor…” sobbed Augustine. “I couldn’t do anything…”

“But he was able to save the cub, Professor.” Lysandre said, looking at the Litleo.

Professor Linden and Lysandre got Augustine a shovel. He was still crying, and his sobs were only interrupted by an occasional cough. When he was done, he cut a small flower and put it on top of the makeshift grave he had managed to build with stones.

“Lysandre, can you take Augustine home? Maybe you guys can have dinner and talk everything out, non?” Professor Linden smiled. “Plus, that little guy is gonna need a place to sleep until tomorrow.”

Augustine nodded, his eyes were of absolute defeat.

****

The drive was silent, except for a few hiccups and sobs. The small Litleo still cried, but it seemed as exhausted as the man holding him.

“Augustine…”

“I’m sorry, Lysandre… I didn’t mean to… what happened in the morning… it was not intentional. I’m so sorry.”

Lysandre stopped the car. He wanted to kiss Augustine.

“Don’t worry. I’m sorry for leaving you like that.” He paused and leaned in to kiss him. “Your hair looks nice, though.”

“I’m such a mess now, mon cher.” He smiled sadly.

“No, you’re not.”

Once they arrived to Augustine’s apartment, they walked upstairs, defeated and tired and the only thing that broke their silence were the cries and growls from Litleo. He was curled against Augustine’s chest and clung to him like a lifeline.

Augustine’s apartment was calm and dark, except for the flickering light outside. Lysandre flicked the light switch and stepped in.

“Let’s take a bath, shall we?” He put his hand on Augustine’s shoulder. “You’ll feel better.”

Augustine seemed to be shocked by the events of the day. His entire body felt sore and tired, he thought he would drop dead to the floor at any moment. He left the Litleo on the sofa and put some cushions around it and let Edith out to look after him. Along with Lysandre, he stepped into the bathroom and stripped without saying a word.

“Augustine…”

Augustine looked up as he dropped one of those ridiculous bath bombs he had gotten from a lab assistant into the water (“it’s lavender, it should help you relax!” she said, throwing them at Augustine, who was seemingly in a state of perpetual affliction) and the room smelled of lavender and sweat. Augustine eased himself into the tub.

“Ow.” He growled.

Lysandre was sitting on a small stool close to the bathtub, he had removed his shirt and jeans. He was only wearing his underwear in deference to Augustine, who was still sitting quietly in the tub.

“I’m sorry for leaving you like that in the morning.” He said finally. “I wasn’t… thinking straight.”

He saw Augustine struggling to raise his arms to wash his hair.

“Let me help.”

Lysandre grabbed the shampoo bottle and started washing Augustine’s hair, scraping his scalp soothingly.

“That feels good…” Augustine sighed, he slowly sat up and faced Lysandre. “I should be the one who is sorry about this. It wasn’t intentional, Lysandre, and I’m tremendously sorry for even talking about him.”

Lysandre gently kissed his forehead.

“I will get you some clothes and will order food. Do you think you can handle this?”

Augustine nodded and quietly played with the water. Lysandre walked back in with one of Augustine’s old t-shirts (from the Kalos Championship, 6 years ago) and a pair of pajama bottoms.

“I got you the softest clothes I could find.”

Augustine smiled and dried himself. He was able to put on the clothes with some help from Lysandre. They walked out and found the Litleo sleeping on the coach. His cries were reduced to a sorry hiccup.

“Do you think he will forget all of this?” Lysandre asked with a sad voice.

Augustine shook his head. He suddenly regained the sad expression he had during the drive home.

“He is very small. I don’t think he will remember any of this… but… we’re all he has now.”

Augustine dropped to the sofa and hugged the Litleo. Edith curled next to him.

“Is there space for me there?”

Augustine’s face was suddenly illuminated.

“Of course, there is, Lysandre.”

Lysandre held Augustine tightly and smelled his hair. His skin smelled of lavender, but his shampoo smelled of Pecha berries.

“I was jealous because I thought Steven would be better than me… at everything. And that’s not something I like to think.”

“What is it?”

“You know… we have been dating for a few months now… and…” Lysandre gasped. “And I wish we could… I wish we could become something else. Not just friends. I know there are so many things that you don’t know about me… but… we can start here.”

Augustine’s eyes were wide open.

“I love you, Augustine Sycamore. I did since the very first day… You were always kind, smart, funny… all of those things people love about other people.” Lysandre stopped and held Augustine’s bruised hand. “But you were always so distracted and you always seem to be thinking about something else! And I get it because you’re amazing at what you do… And I always see you flirting and… it just drives me crazy.”

Augustine looked at him lovingly. His eyes were puffy from crying and his t-shirt hung loosely from his shoulders. Even with all those bruises and cuts, he was incredibly handsome.

“It drives me crazy to think… that an arrogant idiot like Steven could be better than me. You deserve something better and I know you probably think I sound like an idiot here.  _ Et je suis un connard, tu sais _ . But… I know that you’re leaving and this probably is not what you want to hear but I need to say it. It’s killing me inside.”

“Lysandre?”

“I love you, Augustine. Please, don’t go.” Lysandre kissed his hand. “I want you, I love you. Please… I know it took me so long to even acknowledge my feelings.”

“Are you… trying to ask me if… if… I want to be… your… your boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Lysandre was visibly upset. “Yes. I have been trying to ask you since we met but I thought you were not…going in the same direction.”

Augustine threw his arms around Lysandre. He kissed him.

“I love you, Lysandre.”

  
  



	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lysandre tells the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* beware descriptions of self harm and an implied suicide attempt

_ A sleeping target sees a nightmare that inflicts some damage every turn. _

The nightmares began when he turned 20. 

Lysandre couldn’t recall what detonated them. It may have been the subtle memories of those hunting trips with his father or maybe witnessing the death of one of the estate’s Pokémon. It could have been the fact that he nearly drowned during one of his vacations in Alola and how he fought the currents to stay afloat. The memories of that event mixed with the painful sensation of water filling his lungs and the sound of his mother crying. His father was screaming, partially blaming Lysandre for his reckless behavior, partially ordering maximum discretion for what just happened. His parents were unsure about what had happened: they couldn’t fathom the idea of his son trying to drown himself nor they could even imagine someone trying to kill their son. The first idea, in comparison, sounded more reasonable but simultaneously heartbreaking.

Lysandre would obsessively picture the most awful disasters happening everywhere in the world, every night. His doctor had said it could be a symptom of depression. Sometimes, the nightmares would take the shape of a past lover and sometimes, his body would be the target and he would watch it decay or twist in the most torturous ways. Then, he would wake up, drenched in sweat and unable to go back to sleep. During the most painful nights, he used to light a cigarette and then another and then, if he felt that tired stupor take over him, he would grind the fiery tip of the cigarette against the tender skin of his thigh to remain awake so his vision won’t be tramped with nightmares again. 

He couldn’t recall a single night of peaceful sleep.

When he was younger, he used to read horrifying stories about the Pokémon that perished in the Burnt Tower ages ago. Some of the stories didn’t include them, but he wanted to know the details. The gruesome details. How the fire started, what the Pokémon suffered and the aftermath in Ecruteak City. Lysandre had insisted for his parents to let him visit the Burnt Tower. Comte Alphonse denied his request, while his mother was clearly concerned about his motives to travel to such a place. She talked to Professor Linden, who had clear intentions of helping Lysandre with this strange obsession. In the end, Professor Linden had given up trying to help him, not because he didn’t want to: Lysandre’s thoughts were more obsessive and more intoxicating than he had imagined.

Lysandre had read how the infamous Team Rocket killed a Marowak to take his Cubone. Then about a famous incident where they cut Slowpoke tails for profit. He then read about the constructions in Sinnoh. The origin of Grimer and Muk. Then how Trubish and Garbodor thrived in Unova because of the frequent expansion of the metropolitan areas. Pollution. Disasters. 

He also read about the oil spill from Sea Mauville, poisoning several Pokémon and causing severe damage in their habitat for many years to come. 

Irresponsibility. Avoidable tragedies. They all felt familiar and terrifying as if they were his own.

Nightmares. He had never talked to Augustine about the nightmares.

That night, his nightmare took the shape of Augustine.

He relived the day’s event. He saw Augustine, facing the poachers. He was lying on the floor, paralyzed by what seemed to be the Toxicroak’s tongue. He saw one of the poachers aim at him with a rifle and a bullet hitting his chest. Blood was dripping from his mouth and his eyes were drained of their characteristic spark.

_ “Why did you let them do this to me?” _

He woke up. Tears were streaming down his face.

Augustine was sleeping right next to him, curled around the Litleo. He was snoring and drooling peacefully. Other than the cuts and bruises from the night before, he was perfectly normal, he was breathing normally (thank Arceus!) and there were no traces of blood. Lysandre pushed his hand under the soft fabric of his shirt and fumbled for a wound of any kind. Augustine winced, surprised by the invasive touch and woke up.

“Hey… what are you doing?”

“Nothing. I was just…” Lysandre was visibly shaken. He blushed.

Augustine stretched and sat up. 

“What happened?” He held Lysandre against his chest. 

“I… I had a nightmare… about the poachers… and you… you were… dying…”

Augustine smiled and kissed his cheek.

“That’s a grim thought for our first night together, non?”

“What are you talking about? We have slept together hundreds of times!”

“You know what I’m talking about.” He said, offended. “And don’t change the subject. What’s the matter?”

“I have…. I have had these nightmares for so many years. Almost every single night. So many horrible things. War, fires, fights… and… people like the poachers who attacked these Pokémon… and I couldn’t do a thing to help them…”

“Lysandre…” He said, his voice sounded velvety and calm, the sound of his heartbeat was soothing. “I wasn’t of much help either. I did my best, but Litleo’s mother died anyway. I know I can barely be considered a trainer but I want to be a better scientist to be useful…”

“And you are… but they… look at what they did to Litleo and his mother. It’s so… infuriating.” Lysandre’s blue eyes were icy and furious. “And to think you could have been injured…”

“It’s just part of the job.” Augustine sighed. “I want to become a Pokémon Professor who is useful to other people and I hope my research with Professor Rowan can contribute…”

Lysandre didn’t want to think about that. He noticed that the Litleo was purring and brushing against his leg.

“Oh, Lysandre!” Augustine said, patting Lysandre’s thigh. “He likes you!”

“I don’t think he does.” He smiled sadly. He shook his head and patted the small Pokémon’s head. “Do you think he is hungry? He ate a few slices of pizza, but I don’t think Litleos should eat that.”

“He seemed pretty happy about it.”

“Yeah, but when he evolves…”

“You like him too!” cooed Augustine happily. “And he likes you a lot!”

Lysandre stuck his tongue out. The Litleo started crying. 

“Oh no, petit petit!” Augustine called him. “Petit, it’s fine. Lysandre likes you.”

The cries stopped altogether as Lysandre held the purring Pokémon.

***

Lysandre managed to sleep for a couple of hours, Augustine carefully tucked him in and watched over him until he fell asleep. He felt refreshed and calm and he noticed that the Litleo was lying on his pillow, next to him.

“Bonjour, Lysandre.” Augustine walked into the room with a cup of coffee, which he gave to Lysandre. He sat down on the bed and kissed him very gently. “We should take the Litleo to the Pokémon Center, Professor Linden is waiting for us there.”

Lysandre nodded. “Will he keep it?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think so.” Augustine shrugged and then laughed. “Litleos are not his type. Last time I took a Pokémon in and asked him to keep it, he had his Ampharos shock me.”

Lysandre and Augustine walked down the street to the Pokémon Center. Professor Linden was waiting for them, along with Landon, the Ampharos. The big Pokémon curiously sniffled the bundle on Lysandre’s arms.

“Bonjour, Professor!” Augustine said, he was back to his usual cheerful tone. “I’m sorry it took us so long. The Litleo wasn’t too happy about leaving the house until Lysandre carried him.” 

“No problem, boys.” Professor Linden replied. “For Arceus’ sake, Augustine, did you get your hands checked?”

Augustine looked away sheepishly and hid his hands inside his pockets.

“I promise I will take him to the hospital after this.” Lysandre stepped in.

“That works for me.” Professor Linden said. “You can take the day off after we’re done.”

They walked into the Pokémon Center and checked in with the nurse, who took the crying Litleo into her arms and came back after a few minutes when she noticed that the cub won’t stop crying. 

“Now… who is his trainer?”

The three men looked at each other, confused.

“We haven’t tried to capture him.” Augustine explained and then moved on to tell her the story of what happened.

“Well… in order for us to be able to look after him, we would need their trainer to sign some papers but if neither one of you is his trainer, we would need to keep him.” She said, looking at the crying cub.

“No!” Shouted Lysandre. 

“Then one of you must try to catch it.” Professor Linden said. “I’m not too keen on Fire-types, so I will sit this one out.”

Lysandre and Augustine kneeled besides the Litleo. Augustine drew a regular Pokéball, from his pocket and threw it at the Litleo. He quickly deflected it with an ember.

“Well, I guess it is not me.” He smiled. “Lysandre, up to you.”

Lysandre drew a black Pokéball from his pocket.

“Lysandre, this is preposterous.” Professor Linden said. “Nobody walks around with a thousand-dollar Pokéball.”

“I got it from the workshop we took with Kurt, he gave us a sample Luxury Ball.” Lysandre said. “I’ve been looking for a good chance to use it.”

Lysandre kneeled besides the Litleo.

“What do you say? Do you think you want to join me?”

The Litleo pawed at the Pokéball’s lock. It gave Lysandre a happy purr.

“Alright. It’s you and me, then.” Lysandre gave it a warm smile. “Welcome!”

The Pokémon Center nurse took the Litleo in and asked them to come back in a few hours to pick him up. Lysandre and Professor Linden took Augustine to the hospital to check on the wounds on his hands.

“It’s nothing too serious.” One of the doctors said. “It’s just a broken finger and a sprained wrist. It should heal in no time.”

The doctor bandaged Augustine’s hand carefully. 

“Please, try not to make any effort with your left hand until it heals.”

“Sure, yes…” He looked at Lysandre. “I’m so sorry”

Lysandre held his hand carefully and kissed the bruised fingers. 

“It’s alright.”

It was then when Lysandre saw it.

But “it” was a very vague way to describe what Lysandre was seeing. Augustine was sitting on the examination table but suddenly everything looked too bright. He heard a terrible sound and he could clearly see and feel the blood everywhere as the antlers of some sort of Pokémon pierced Augustine’s chest. Even the smell felt realistic. The lights were blinding and his head was spinning only to finally focus on Augustine’s wounded chest.

“ _ Why did you let them do this to me? _ ”

Lysandre dropped to his knees. He heard Augustine’s worried voice and some other people around him.

“Lysandre! Lysandre! Oh Arceus… Lysandre!”

He saw Augustine kneeling carefully besides him. His eyes wide with fear. He always had that deer-like expression but he looked terrified. 

“Lysandre… what happened?” He was almost crying. “Talk to me, Lysandre… Oh Lysandre… Someone! Please get a doctor! Lysandre…”

“Augustine…”

“Yes, I’m here… Oh....”

The doctors came in with a stretcher. Lysandre felt completely disoriented as he tried to come back to his senses. He noticed he was shaking and that Augustine won’t let go of his hand.

“Augustine…” He said, reaching for his chest, looking for a wound like he did last night.

“What’s the patient’s name?”

“Lysandre Lafléche…” Augustine’s voice came as a light whisper.

“His fever is bad… I’m surprised nobody noticed.” One of the nurses mentioned. “Did you see what happened?”

Lysandre was trying to focus.

“He… He was holding my hand and then he collapsed...” Out of focus, Lysandre could see that he was moving his arms to make his point clearer. 

“We just need to stabilize him, Monsieur.” The doctor spoke with a soothing voice. “Would you mind waiting outside? We’ll call you once he’s conscious.”

The next minutes (hours?) were confusing. Lysandre held tightly to the bed and was clenching his fists so hard his fingers were aching.

“Where’s Augustine?” He asked. His throat was dry.

“Monsieur Sycamore?” The nurse asked, checking his vitals again. “He is waiting outside.”

“Is it… late?” He asked, still disoriented. 

“It’s almost 7:00, Seigneur.”

Lysandre sighed, he shut his eyes. He remembered they arrived to the hospital almost at noon.

“Can you… ask Augustine to come in, please?”

“Yes, seigneur. In a moment.”

Augustine ran to his side and held his hand.

“Lysandre!” He cried. “How are you feeling?”

“Good… better.” He stopped. “I think.”

“Lysandre…” Augustine ran his hand through Lysandre’s hair.

“You can take him home. Everything looks normal and his fever subsided.” The nurse smiled at them, looking at Augustine, who was sitting next to Lysandre. “The doctor will bring your paperwork in a moment. Please make sure to get your prescription sorted out.”

Augustine held Lysandre tightly against his chest. He sighed deeply.

“What happened in there?” He asked finally.

“I… I don’t want to talk about this here.” 

“But will you talk to the doctor?”

Lysandre sighed heavily as the doctor walked in.

“Seigneur Laflèche?”

“Oui.”

“I see you’re feeling better. You need to take it easy for the next couple of days.” The doctor looked at both men. “I will have you come back for some tests next week.”

“Excuse me…” Augustine spoke softly. “What happened? Is this something serious?”

“We honestly don’t know, monsieur. That’s why I’m ordering some tests.”

“But you will find out, right?” Augustine’s voice quivered and suddenly turned aggressive: “you will tell us if there is something wrong.”

“I’m sure,” Lysandre started, back to his usual distant and polite tone, “that there is nothing wrong with me.”

“How could you know?!” Augustine snapped. “I’m sorry…I…”

“We’ll see you this week to find out what’s going on, Seigneur. In the meantime, take it easy.”

Lysandre sighed heavily. His head was hurting.

“Where is the Litleo?” 

“Hmm, Professor Linden brought it over. He’s doing well.”

“Did you tell Profesor Linden anything about this?”

Augustine shook his head.

“I did not.”

“Good. I will call my driver. We’re going home.”

Lysandre finished signing his papers and made some phone calls.

“We have been together for quite a few months and this is the first time I will see your house.”

“It’s not that great.”

“If you wanted me to visit your place you you could have told me instead of doing this.” Augustine tried to joke. Lysandre’s smile appeared briefly.

“There are a few things you need to know.

“Well, we have plenty of time tonight.” Augustine said. 

Augustine helped Lysandre walk to the hospital lobby. Although Lysandre was much taller and didn’t need support, he leaned on Augustine to walk and felt immediate comfort. Lysandre’s driver was discreet and kind enough not to point out at the ghastly pallor of his face or how he was holding to Augustine like a lifeline. 

Lysandre’s apartments were located in the far east of Lumiose City. He had inherited an old mansion from his mother before he turned 19. While Lysandre didn’t dislike the house entirely, he preferred to stay over at Augustine’s place: for some reason it felt less cold and lonely.

“What do you think?”

“Uh… well…”

“Have a seat. We can maybe have dinner later. We can let the Pokémon out so we can talk.”

“Sure.” Augustine let Edith out. “Go explore, I’m pretty sure this place is haunted.”

“Rude.”

“Absolutely not.” He replied. “This makes a very suitable location for Ghost-types.”

Augustine sat on a chair and stretched. Lysandre could see his flat, but muscular abdomen and a trail of black hair beneath his navel, he sighed dreamily.

“Lysandre… I don’t know what happened at the hospital but I need you to be completely honest about this.”

“I don’t know where to begin.” Lysandre admitted, he looked tired and worried in a way that Augustine had never seen before. “I’ve had… these dreams. For quite a few years.”

“Dreams?”

“Well, not dreams, nightmares, if you will.”

Augustine nodded, quietly.

“They started after I turned 20.” Lysandre began. “They started and I had no idea if they were actually true or not, since they resembled real events so much…”

Lysandre then went on to tell him about the suicide attempt his parents attempted to disguise to avoid unnecessary attention, then continued to talk about Professor Linden’s attempts to make him visit a doctor so he could get help and how his worst dreams seemed to materialize when he was close to him. Augustine listened carefully until he finally said.

“Is there any way I can make it better?”

“I don’t know…”

“Lysandre…”

“You should also know that I’m not… well, I’m not who you think I am.”

“What do you mean?”

Lysandre looked exasperated. He turned around to point at something while Augustine paced the room nervously.

“You mean you never asked Professor Linden about my relationship with him?”

“I guess I was too busy doing other things. Like dating you.”

Lysandre rolled his eyes. Augustine was never impressed with wealth. Kindness? Sure. Pokémon? Most definitely. Money? Not so much.

“Have you heard of the Chateau du Fleuriot?”

“Well… who hasn’t?” He shrugged. “I don’t see how this is relevant, though.”

“Haven’t you paid attention to your surroundings, Augustine?” He pointed at the tapestry on the wall. “I’m the heir of the Chateau du Fleuriot de Langle.”

“Uh… Lysandre. I don’t see why this is relevant as to who you are.”

“Don’t you see?” Lysandre continued with exasperation. “My father is the comte of the Chateau du Fleuriot… and he tried… he did try his best to help me but I’m afraid this hasn’t worked the way it should have. I don’t think I’m worthy of bearing his title.”

“Lysandre…” Augustine stepped closer. “This is not your fault. This is not happening because you want it to happen or because you were looking for it… and I’m so sorry you have been through this. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I was afraid this could scare you away.” Lysandre admitted. “That’s why I asked Darius to avoid discussing this. I don’t want you to start treating me differently for this.”

Augustine sighed heavily. He walked closer to the window.

“I was in a band.” He said. “I know it’s not like you being the fucking prince of Kalos.”

“I didn’t know that.” Lysandre lied. He had been looking to know about this part of Augustine’s life.

“Yeah, it was five years ago. I was 22.” 

“And why did you stop?” Lysandre asked.

“Because I had just graduated, and professor Linden was looking for an assistant.” Augustine paused and smiled sadly. “I was throwing everything down the drain. I mean… it was a chaotic time in my life in which I had the potential to do many things, but I only had the drive to do the destructive ones. My parents were not happy with this.”

“You being in a band?”

“Yes. It was sincerely a bad time. I had everything I ever wanted. Good looks, girls, guys, I was a genius when it came to Evolutionary Biology and the university seemed to be desperate about me doing this… They would call my parents every day. Professor Linden was absolutely crazy about this and he would look for me everywhere after my band played: hospitals, police stations, bars...” he looked at Lysandre. “I had every substance I ever needed with a snap of my fingers.”

Augustine moved closer to Lysandre. Lysandre tried to imagine him.

“I was in trouble.” He continued. “Professor Linden got me a spot for the master’s program in Evolutionary Geology and a job with him and that scholarship. He was accused of favoritism and we had to prove the dean wrong several times since. All of that finally put a stop to my tour through Kalos.”

“I wish I could have seen you then.”

“You didn’t miss out on much. We were absolutely terrible.”

Lysandre smiled. He kissed Augustine.

“What if I show you my room?”

***

The next morning, Lysandre opened his eyes and saw a pair of black and red wings emerging painfully from Augustine’s shoulder blades.

“Oh… Arceus… no…”


	4. Mean Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which hate and love are both synonyms for passion.
> 
> Published on Pocky Day, no less.

_ The user pins the target with a dark, arresting look. The target becomes unable to flee. _

There was an ominous presence before Steven’s arrival in Kalos. Lysandre would jump at the very mention of Steven and often had arguments with Augustine when the topic was brought up by his friends during lunch. Lysandre had recurring nightmares of Augustine breaking up with him to go to Steven. 

Despite Lysandre’s shortcomings and usual outbursts of jealousy, Augustine was incredibly tired after working in the lab with Professor Linden and wrapping up the last details of his thesis and the conference that would mark the end of his doctorate studies and wouldn’t pay much attention to anyone: be it Lysandre, Steven or any of his “fanclub” (as Professor Linden would call the young interns that came to Augustine every day).

In the end, he didn’t have the time or energy to fight with Lysandre. On the other hand, Lysandre’s attitude escalated to a point where Augustine wouldn’t sleep at his apartment, choosing Professor Linden’s more reassuring company. Regardless of the status of their relationship, Lysandre managed to read one of the older copies of his thesis and was amazed at the theories that Augustine had proposed about evolution. One of them talked about the energy output that was detected from a Pokémon that recently evolved and how he used it to power the office for a few minutes. 

He then focused on the principles of a possible Mega Evolution and the main topic of it all was about something he called the Exclusion Principle, which revolved around the biological and genetic features on certain Pokémon that would make them suitable for an alternative avenue of evolution (excluding stones and evolution in certain environments) using both a stone and environmental circumstances in addition to the biological components that allowed them to temporarily change their aspect.

He then imagined that the energy output could be enough to power Lumiose City. Or a weapon. 

Lysandre then remembered the multi-colored stone Augustine had when they met. He knew that stone was somewhere in Professor Linden’s laboratory. For a painful instant, the thought of Augustine giving that treasured stone to Steven crossed his mind but he dismissed it.

In between constant fights and endless nights, the day in which Augustine would graduate arrived.

Lysandre decided he wouldn’t join during his oral defence as Augustine was under enough pressure. Professor Zahri, the current leader of the Evolutionary Biology department at  Institut National des Sciences Appliquées de Shalour would attend his defence, much to the expectation, admiration and fear of Augustine. Professor Linden was allowed to attend but wasn’t allowed to form part of the examination committee, as that would raise further questions about his relationship to him.

After the examination, Professor Linden stepped out for a moment to talk to Lysandre.

“Lysandre, everything went every bit as amazing as you could have expected. He’s gonna be in for quite a while as he deals with all of the job offers. Including Rowan’s formal offer.”

“He’s gonna take Rowan’s anyway,” Lysandre said, gloomily.

“Damn, Lysandre, he’s one of the youngest men to acquire this degree with this level of honors. Don’t make any of this about you.” He sighed heavily and put on his coat. “I’m picking Steven up from the airport.”

“Oh, are you two taking Augustine out to celebrate?”

Professor Linden rolled his eyes at Lysandre. He adjusted the dragontooth on his ear.

“I’m afraid that Augustine’s  _ friends _ will take him out to celebrate as is expected from any normal person with normal behaviors about things, Lysandre.” He shook his head. “If you wish to make Augustine happy after the stupid hard time you gave him, we’ll meet at Café Soleil.”

Lysandre gave him an angry sigh. He walked into the room and saw Augustine smiling nervously at prospective employers and academics alike. Deep inside, he hated himself for being unable to feel happy for Augustine. 

Waving away the impulse to walk up to him and kiss him, he stepped out and disappeared into the corridor.

***

The morning after, Augustine woke up in Professor Linden’s house. He could smell freshly brewed coffee, toast and Combee honey. In any other situation, the smell alone would have forced him out of the room, this time he hid under the covers.

He missed Lysandre. 

Augustine tried to shake the sentiment as he remembered that Lysandre purposefully missed his exam and made his life miserable, directly and indirectly, during the last weeks. He finally felt relaxed enough to give the whole situation more thought. Despite the constant reassurance that he didn’t have anything to do with Steven, Lysandre had chosen to doubt him and opted to rub that on his face constantly.

“Fuck.” He said, wiping a tear off. He remembered seeing Lysandre standing outside of the university’s hall and refusing to enter. He didn’t even send a message to congratulate him. He was fairly sure that he wasn’t away with another person but away in that stupid spot he contracted for a project. He compulsively checked his phone and sighed audibly when he noticed that Lysandre didn’t even message him.

The adrenaline from the day before was wearing off and he suddenly felt lost.

He sighed audibly and noticed a tear running down his cheek. He heard Lucienne knocking at his door.

“Gus! Are you coming down for breakfast? Mom and dad are waiting for you!” Her cheerful mood suddenly contrasted with his tears.

“Oui! Un moment.” He shouted. He only hoped that she couldn’t tell he was sobbing.

He walked down the stairs and Lucienne hugged him tightly, as if she knew something was going on.

“Ah, bonjour, Augustine.” Professor Linden said as Lucienne ran to the garden, kindly letting them have some privacy. “Any word from Lysandre?”

“No, nothing yet.” He sighed again.

Professor Linden offered him a cup of coffee.

“I thought things were good between you two.”

“They were. I thought that we were clear about Steven.”

“You know? Steven was very interested in meeting Lysandre to directly support his technology development.”

“Huh?” Augustine raised an eyebrow. 

“Lysandre talked to him in the past in regards a prototype of a communication device, not too different from the PokéNav.” He stared at Augustine. “Did Lysandre ever mention anything of this to you?”

“He never talks about his work with me.” Augustine sighed. “I heard him talk about it once but then he was completely interested about the energy study I pulled with the stone I found.”

“I see.”

Augustine kept eyeing Professor Linden carefully. “He’s been acting strange.”

“Out of jealousy? Or something else?”

“Both.” Augustine’s response was dry. “He’s been constantly visiting a building in Downtown Lumiose, close to Hotel Richissime. I asked him, but he said it’s nothing.”

Professor Linden took a sip from his tea. “Augustine, are you completely sure about your decision?”

“I am now.” He drew a cigarette from a small packet. He exhaled smoke slowly. “I’m sure that I can learn a lot about Professor Rowan and…”

“You’ll be away for almost a year and a half.”

Augustine stared at his cup. Ash fell from the tip of his cigarette to the table.

“I know.”

Professor Linden grabbed a cigarette from the packet Augustine had and exhaled as he examined his face.

“Well… Steven will attend today’s reception and conference. We’ll see how that goes.”

***

Professor Linden and Augustine arrived at the Battle Chateau before dusk. In any other circumstances, Augustine would have been happy to be there to enjoy the chilly wind and the falling leaves, much like when his parents took him there to watch trainers contest along with their Pokémon. 

While the Professor was a revered Pokémon trainer and was in his element, he couldn’t help but notice that the atmosphere was unlike the cheerful and competitive he knew and was somehow more loaded and hostile. He instinctively grabbed his Pokéball and let Landon out. 

“I’m sure that the notice that Steven Stone is visiting is pretty much public knowledge by now.” He said, looking around. “You should let Edith out.”

Augustine reluctantly let Edith out. She scouted the luminous room with her eyes and purred when she saw Lysandre. 

Augustine knew that Lysandre was a handsome guy, but considering the circumstances, he had outdone himself: his hair was tied on the back with a velvet ribbon and it looked perfect and radiant in contrast with Augustine’s dark, dishevelled hair; he was wearing a black, tailored suit that engulfed his figure gloriously.

“Messieurs.” Lysandre said as he approached with two glasses of champagne.

“Lysandre, bonsoir.” Professor Linden said, suffering Lysandre’s kisses.

Augustine resisted the desire to kiss him, punch him and run away that simultaneously took over his body.

“Aren’t you going to say something?”

“Excuse me?” Lysandre said.

“Nevermind.” Augustine took the glass of champagne. “I thought I wouldn’t see you here.”

“My apologies, mon amour.” He said, clenching Augustine’s arm so tightly he winced. “There was a very important business meeting I had to attend.”

“And that was important enough for you to miss Augustine’s exam?” Professor Linden remarked.

“Ah, my apologies, that was my fault.” Steven Stone approached them slowly, a gigantic Metagross floating behind him. “I’m tremendously sorry. I must have confused the dates and times..”

Augustine grabbed Lysandre’s arm, otherwise he would have passed out.

“Steven. Nice to see you.” He croaked. He remembered his inhaler and how stupid it was of him to forget it at home. 

Steven must have noticed the pallor in Augustine’s face as he said: “Why don’t we go have a seat? There’s something I want to show you.”

Lysandre pulled Augustine carelessly to a smaller, more private hall reserved for the people who would deliver conferences or for particularly renowned trainers. 

“Oh, at last, some privacy.” Steven said. “I’m terribly sorry about yesterday, you guys. I didn’t know your exam was at that time or I would have changed my appointment with Lysandre.”

“What was it about?” Professor Linden asked, staring at both.

“You’ll know soon enough, Darius.” Lysandre said. Augustine was a bit shocked at the use of Professor Linden’s first name.

“Well, I guess I will leave the reveal to Lysandre, but the main reason I’m here is to celebrate Augustine!”

The group turned around to look at Augustine.

“I know that you’re very interested in evolution,” Steven began, extracting a small box from his pocket, “and I also know that Edith has been your companion for quite a long time.”

“Ahm… yes.” Augustine didn’t know how to react as he received the box from Steven’s hand. “Why, yes, thank you.”

“But you haven’t even opened it!”

Lysandre gave both a disdainful look. Whatever the box had inside, it was probably not what Augustine deserved.

“It’s… a… it’s a Dusk Stone.” Augustine was a bit puzzled. “This is amazing, but I’m afraid I can’t take it.”

Professor Linden and Lysandre looked at him and then back at Steven.

“I’m not sure Edith wants to evolve yet.” He said, simply. “Thank you kindly, though. It’s a most excellent present.”

“But… Why?” Steven asked. “You guys have been together for the longest time.”

“And I appreciate her just the way she is.” Augustine said as Edith appeared besides him. “No need to push it if she is not willing to.”

“You can keep it anyway, I’m sure it will help you with your research.” Steven smiled. “I’m sorry I failed to see how you relate to your partner.”

“This is a most thoughtful present, Steven.” Professor Linden said with a kind smile. “Now, if you'll excuse us, I have to help Augustine get ready for the conference.”

Lysandre looked at Augustine and then at Steven.

“I hope you can join us for dinner to celebrate Augustine, Steven. In the meantime, why don’t we take the time to challenge some of the trainers here?”

The conference was a successful panel between Augustine and other doctorate graduates in which they discussed evolution and biology. Lysandre and Steven were surprised with the sudden change in Augustine’s behavior: his posture was different and he charmingly looked at his audience as he described the data he obtained to come up with the Mega Evolution Theorem. 

Thirty minutes into the conference and every soul in the room was hanging from Augustine’s every word. Professor Linden looked at Augustine with certain pride as he spoke about the Exclusion Principle and the important part that Psychosymbiosis played in his theory. He was in his element and Lysandre wondered if Augustine was the key piece missing from the overly complicated puzzle that was the set up of Fleur-de-Lis Labs.

Except Augustine didn’t want to be part of it.

During one of their many fights, Augustine left very clear that he didn’t want to do anything with Lysandre professionally and that he would hate for his salary to come from him. Then the fight ended and neither one talked about the subject for days until Lysandre started looking for a location to set up his offices. Augustine seemed uninterested, but as soon as the topic of Steven Stone was brought up, they would fight, and then they would aggressively kiss each other until either one decided to flee to end the fight.

The hall suddenly erupted with applause and without giving it much thought, Lysandre was standing next to Steven and Augustine, the latter was back to his sempiternal state of nervousness and was on some sort of autopilot to try to behave as normal as possible. 

“This was a most excellent conference, Augustine.” Steven said. “You rise very important and interesting points. I definitely see you and Lysandre working together in the future…”

“I’m going to work with Professor Rowan.” Augustine cut him off immediately. Lysandre grabbed his arm instinctively.

“Messieurs, would you give us a few minutes?” He said pulling Augustine’s arm.

They walked away, pushing some people apart as they found a more private spot.

“What the fuck are you doing, Lysandre?!” 

“No, what the fuck are you doing?! Do you really need to do this?”

“Do what?” Augustine asked, livid. “Clarifying what my plans are? Dealing with your shitty attitude? Nobody asked you to be here.”

“Stop that.” Lysandre pushed him against a wall and kissed him. Augustine tried to push him aside and run but instead responded with an equally violent kiss.

“Don’t.” He said finally. “Let’s behave and we’ll talk this out later at home.”

“Ah, you’re coming home tonight?” Lysandre said coldly. “You’re not staying with Darius?”

“I said I won’t fight with you anymore.” They glared at each other. The air was tense as they walked into one of the Battle Chateau’s dining rooms.

The dinner was mostly calm, except for the copious amounts of wine that Augustine was drinking to make Lysandre’s attitude more tolerable. After the dinner, Steven decided to challenge a few more trainers and Lysandre watched him. Steven was eyeing Augustine as if he dedicated every single victory to him.

“Enjoying the match, Augustine?” Lysandre asked, cooly.

“Quite so.” He responded, looking at Steven. “It’s always refreshing to see trainers in combat and how their bonds with their Pokémon work.”

“Or it’s just possible that you just enjoy looking at Steven.”

“He is not bad looking.” Augustine teased angrily.

Lysandre growled. He stood up and gave Augustine one of those aggressive kisses he knew all too well.

Then he walked towards Steven.

“Hey, Steven, what about a friendly match?” He said. He was holding a Pokéball.

“It will be my pleasure.” Steven smiled.

“Oh, please Arceus, no....” Augustine gasped. The air was heavy around him. Professor Linden helped him sit up and offered a glass of water.

“Wow, quelle romantism.” Professor Linden said. 

Steven let out an Aggron and Lysandre opted to use his Arcanine.

Lysandre’s Arcanine charged against the Aggron and seemed to be winning the battle. Destruction caused by Pokémon moves was nothing new to the Battle Chateau but the creatures were fighting recklessly and neither trainer was holding back. 

It was then when Steven commanded his Aggron to use Rock Slide on Arcanine.

“Oh shit!” Augustine shouted. “Edith?! Edith, where are you?!”

Edith appeared next to him and gave him a loving howl.

“If you can deflect the stones, it would be amazing. I know it’s a lot to ask, but… Please. This combat will end badly if we don’t do something.”

Edith began pulsing with pink light, however, it didn’t do anything.

“We need to get closer.”

“Augustine, you know the rules.” Professor Linden said. 

“I don’t care. Lysandre doesn’t know where to stop!” He looked at Edith. “Let’s go.”

Augustine ran into the arena and Edith followed him.

“I know we have talked about this, Edith, but I may need something extra from you tonight. If you’re okay, when we get close, I will throw the Dusk Stone at you and then… you can stop them.”

She nodded and purred. 

“Bien sur… let’s do it.”

Edith disappeared and approached both Pokémon and as she materialized when Augustine threw the Dusk Stone at her.

A white gleam, intense enough to distract Lysandre and Steven, illuminated the room.

Edith, now a Mismagius, intonated some sort of lullaby as she emanated a pink pulse. The stones that were close to the Arcanine’s body dropped to the ground silently. She forced both combatants down with a huge Psychic power.

“Please stop, both of you.” Augustine gasped. “You’re just being ridiculous.”

The crowd was silent and stared in a mix of disbelief and admiration, some of them looked at Augustine, who was incredibly pale but had an intense gaze and some others looked at his newly-evolved Mismagius.

“You can let go now, Edith.” She returned to his side. “Stop this.”

Both Pokémon dropped to the floor, seemingly exhausted. 

“Augustine… what?” Steven asked. “I wasn’t…”

“You both are acting like idiots. Do you guys realize that this stupid Rock Slide could have done serious damage?”

“Augustine…” Lysandre whispered, dropping to his knees. “I’m sorry.”

Edith dropped to the floor, too.

***

The air outside of the Pokémon Center back in Lumiose City was chilly.

There was something in the atmosphere that reminded Augustine from his undergraduate years, where Professor Linden had to rescue him from the Police Station. He felt wasted and exhausted. His hair was down and looked silly under the streetlights. He asked Lysandre for a cigarette.

“I’m sorry, Augustine.”

“Can we go back to the car?”

Lysandre nodded, quietly. The cold air had some effect in Augustine and he constantly stumbled, until he decided to remove his shoes and walk barefoot.

“Fuck this.” He said and laughed. Lysandre picked him up and took him to the car.

It was almost 2:00 AM and the streets were lonely and deserted. Lysandre’s car was parked in a discreet place, away from the main avenues. The inside was almost immediately warm as he put Augustine in the back seat.

“I love you.” Lysandre whispered, from the driver’s seat. “I’m terribly sorry about the way I treated you during these days.”

Augustine stared at him. He felt intoxicated and compelled by a desire for revenge, lust and love.

“Come here.”

Lysandre opened the door.

“No, connard, just come here.”

Lysandre obliged, he fell on top of Augustine. He untied his hair and pulled his tie.

“Augustine, don’t go…”

He kissed Lysandre as he unbuttoned his shirt. Lysandre froze at the unexpected act. Augustine pushed Lysandre and kissed his neck, leaving red and purple marks on it. He wanted to say something but it all came out as a whimper. 

“No, don’t speak.” And then he unzipped Lysandre’s pants.

“Amour…”

Augustine unzipped his own pants and threw away his jacket. He lustfully kissed Lysandre and worked his way down to his hips. He could hear Lysandre’s whimpers and quiet moans as he sucked him off devotedly. As he finished, he undressed and his intense stare sent shivers down Lysandre’s spine.

Augustine then lovingly helped Lysandre undress. He then seductively helped him turn around and suddenly the myriad of freckles on Lysandre’s white, broad shoulders look so tempting and seductive that he could barely keep his hands to himself. He bit, scratched and sucked on his collarbones, making Lysandre quiver and then he pushed into him. He rocked his hips in a similar fashion to Lysandre but without his usual aggressiveness, giving in to a frantic rhythm in which neither one wanted to separate their bodies from each other. He could hear Lysandre moaning in pleasure and pain as Augustine embraced him from behind and kissed the back of his neck.

As they surrendered to their orgasm, the air outside was still cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special and eternal thanks to Kinsale for his encouragement, corrections and feedback. I'm so happy to have an amazing friend like him. To all of you who are still here, thanks for putting up with my hiatus. Life got difficult suddenly but everything feels much better now. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next part <3 uwu


End file.
